I Love You, Kid
by Aqualicious
Summary: What happens when your actions end up hurting someone's life? How do you take responsibility for what you've done?" T for now, M later. Hope x Snow. Non descriptive yaoi. Will be rather descriptive in later chapters. :


_Note: First FF fan fic! :D_

_Tad smutty, tad angsty I spose. Suggest by the epic SynicalKitten. 3 _

_This chapter is all from Hopes POV, Might do the next one from Snow's. Not sure yet, I'll see what reviews this gets first. :3_

_Almost consensual rape!_

_Next chapters will be longer!_

_Reviews are amazing!_

_Ah...Also, Im dyslexic, I apologize for silly mistakes!_

_Next chapter MAY contain rape. D:_

_but then heroic snow!_

_BTW IVE NEVER PLAYED FINAL FANTASY XIII. PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR ME !_

_Anyways! Onward!_

Curry. That was the smell. I remember it, because, I always hated curry. But it was the only thing the big blonde prick could make. I don't know why i'm complaining. Any food was good food right now. Lightning and Sazh were...somewhere. And Vanille? I didn't even know where she'd gotten off too. Most likely picking flowers somewhere knowing her. Anyway, I'm off track.

Snow was cooking over the flame. Much to my surprise, it smelt kinda good. I mean, I don't like curry. I don't really like rice that much either. I don't know if it only smelt good because I was so hungry, or because Snow looked so great when he concentrated hard enough on something. I just wish he'd concentrate more on _me_ and not the damn food or his silly little girlfriend for once.

Who by the way, was still only a poxy little crystal at this point.

"Shit!" Ha, he'd burnt himself. I don't know why I laughed, It was probably the wrong thing to do. He looked really pissed, he'd hurt himself a lot more than I thought.

"You think it's funny, kid?" Now he was coming closer. I prayed he didn't come close enough for me pitch a tent. Yeah, that sounds stupid. Im sorry. I mean, there was something so mesmerizing about the guy. Every time he got too close, I had to cross my legs. I was so afraid he'd laugh. _Didn't know you were gay, kid. _Im not gay though. In fact, I rather love girls.

But for him, I'd change.

Anyday.

By now, he was inches away from my face. Breathing heavily. "I'm only cooking this crap for you, and you laugh?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped, I could feel it coming, the blush, the _feeling_ I got whenever he was near. I kept reminded myself of other things, off putting things. Like, Sazh, Odin...anything! But of course, It didn't work. And before I knew it. Snow had noticed my situation.

"The hell?"

Shit, I knew it. He'd start yelling at me now. Telling me to buzz off. Growing more uncomfortable by the second, I shuffled a bit. I really didn't want him to push me away. No, maybe he should have. If he had, things would be a lot easier by now.** A lot easier. **

But then, something change. There was a smirk on his face. Why? Why was he smiling? Now I was getting afraid. Even more so when I felt his hand touch my crotch. I stifled a moan, Way too confused to question him. I just wanted to jump on him, smash my mouth on his. But I couldn't move, I was frozen. Fear, Hunger, Lust. Three things you really shouldn't mix together. If you can help it, that is. And that's when he did it. He pushed me to the floor. He was on top of me by now. Pinning me down by my arms. It hurt. He was too strong. I couldn't find him off to save my life.

He just looked down at me, staring at me. I wish'd he stop staring. It scared me even more. "S-Snow..."

I didn't care how pathetic I sounded. He was only playing with me, right? He didn't mean anything by it. He was just kidding. He had to be. At least, That's what I kept telling myself. Anything to stop me from kissing him. But my eyes were fixated on his lips. I couldn't look anywhere else. And then, He moved, and kissed me. It was sweet, a sickly sweet, but sweet none the less. His tongue kept licking my bottom lip, I assumed he was asking for entry. And gladly, I gave it too him. And then, for a while, we were just swapping spit. Tongue dancing. Snow was grinding against my sensitive spot now, and Jesus. It felt good. I couldn't help but go ahead and break the kiss. Not that I wanted to, mind you. I just...couldn't help it. Body's reaction, y'know?

Suddenly, I felt my shorts being tugged down, revealing my not so manly underwear. The shelter from my pants gave me some form of comfort, he couldn't see my more embarrassing parts. But then, he tugged down my underwear. Shit, I thought. He could see everything now. But it was okay, he kissed me again. And I felt somewhat safe. Until he pushed his finger inside. Now, I can't explain how much it hurt. It was honestly the worst feeling i've ever felt. However, it was easing away, slowly. Until the second finger came, and then, the scissoring movement. I winced, but he didn't notice. He was too busy down there.

After a while, he pulled out.

I was relieved, a little. The pain was still there, stinging. But It was no where near as bad as before, thank god. I kept telling myself, that's it. It's fine. It's over.

"Move your legs." Snow demanded, like an idiot. I just stared up at him. He was so forceful. "Move your legs, now!" That's when he began to scare me. But I moved them, spread them out. I couldn't say no to him. I just couldn't.

I watched him unbutton his pants. Quickly pulling himself out. He was a lot bigger than I'd imagined. A lot bigger, it shocked me, actually. And then, He pushed himself inside.

It hurt a lot more than his fingers, it was much bigger. I kept feeling something trickling down, I knew what it was. Blood. And Naturally, I was screaming in pain. You would too if he'd done that suddenly, out of the blue.

"Still laughing, kid?"

And that's when it hit me. He was just using this as a punishment. Using my own embarrassment against me. Of course he wasn't doing this for me, he was doing it because he liked me. He was doing it to get back at me.

Bastard.

From that point, I struggled. I didn't want this anymore, no. That's a lie. I didn't want it, But not like it was. Unfortunately, my body kept reacting. Especially after the pain subsided. I was numb now. Couldn't feel a thing. I could barely think.

I was crying, of course. But did he care? No. Of course he didn't. And then, it finished, just like that. It was over.

"Clean yourself up, kid."

I clenched my fists, how could he? How could he just walk away after doing all that? To make matters worse he laughed. The dick laughed! I stood up, pulling my clothes quickly up my legs. I glared at him. "B-Bastard!" I ran after that.

Pathetic, I know. But I didn't know what else to do. I just kept...running. Further and further away. I didn't even think about how dangerous it was. The guards were everywhere. They knew what I looked like. They knew I was wanted. But no, whatever, I was determined to run miles away from him. That...using...abusing...horrible...yet, terribly attractive man I can't bring myself to hate.

And then, I heard footsteps behind me, he couldn't have been him? Could it? I had to go and glanced behind, like an idiot.

No, of course it wasn't Snow! It was guards. At least 5 of them. Possibly more, I couldn't see properly. I ran faster, but my body was weak. Tired. I couldn't run much more.

I paused, standing behind a tree. When I peered round, the guards were gone. I didn't see how they could have disappeared. They were only a few metres or so behind me. And that's when I heard it. Snow, I mean.

He was calling my name, Did he come looking for me? No, He probably came to rub it in my face. _Your gay! You annoying little kid, you're gay!_

I came out from behind the tree, stared up at him. He had the nerve to come back for me! My hands formed fists again, I couldn't stop it, I just...I lashed out. I couldn't stop myself from hitting him. Repeatedly. Though, obviously, it didn't seem to effect him at all. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

The prick was so strong. And my wrists were already bruised from before. This, didn't help. "G-Get off!!!!!"

He kissed me, and as much as I wanted to protest, I just couldn't.

"...Idiot, you ran off before I could tell you."

Tell me what? That you thought it was funny when I cried?

"W-What?" My stupid stutter was back. Shit, I sounded like more of a kid that ever.

"How much I love you. And...How much you piss me off."

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I couldn't get away. _Please, someone take me away from here..._ "You're annoying, and whiney, And you sure as hell can't fight but...I love you, kid."

"You're such a liar! Liar! Liar!" I shouted, pushing myself free. "How can you go and do that...and act all...nice afterwards?! Don't you feel any remorse for what you did?! Don't you understand what you did to me? At all?"

"I don't get it? What's your problem?"

"You RAPED me Snow! Don't you get that?!"

"What?"

"BASTARD!"

I cried, running away...again. I didnt know where to. Just...somewhere. Somewhere far away from Snow.

----

Well! I hope it was okay...Ive never played an FF game...xD So if it sucks, forgive me!

REVIEW FOR MORE!


End file.
